1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame of cable tie, and more particularly to an extension-type frame for power cable tie, the extension-type frame has a first cable frame and a second cable frame, the first cable frame uses a plurality of first protruding rings to form a plurality of a first cable tie holes, the second cable frame has a plurality of a second cable tie holes, the first and second cable frames can slide each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A first prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,402, the first prior-art disclosed a bracket can slide on two support rails of an elongate member, therefore the bracket can adjust a distance between neighboring hooks. But the length of the elongate member is consistent, the elongate member can not adjust its length according to apparatus requirement. Moreover, the hooks can collect to fix a plurality of cables, but the hooks can not form identifiable paths of power cables and divided paths of power cables. It is difficult for a user to find out a power supply input terminal of each cable and a power output terminal of each cable. Furthermore, if the power cables of undivided path are twisted together, that will not easy to untie the power cables when any cable needs to repair or replace it. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the first prior-art.
A second prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,556, the second prior-art disclosed a cable management arm can fold and slide on a rack, and therefore the cable management arm can change the folding position. The cable management arm can collect to fix a plurality of cables, but the cable management arm can not form an identifiable path of power cable and a divided path of power cable. It is difficult for a user to find out a power supply input terminal of each cable and a power output terminal of each cable. Furthermore, if the power cables of undivided path are twisted together, that will not easy to untie the power cables when any cable needs to repair or replace it. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the second prior-art.